You love me? You stupid nephilim
by theshadowhuntersong
Summary: The one where Magnus is scared to death when he finds Alec unconscious on the floor. Just some Malec fluff basically. Bad summary but please read!


**Hey guys! First story ever on The Mortal Instruments and as I love Malec and obviously want them back here is some Malec for you guys so please review and don't be too harsh! Hope you enjoy!**

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday"- The Notebook

ALEC  
Alec's vision was blurry. He knew something was terribly wrong, there was no way anyone could bleed this much without fatal consequences. He got to the Institute's doors and leaned into it.  
"By the power of the Angel I..no that's not it, by the Angel I.." the doors opened and he was tremendously grateful. He half walked, half crawled screaming for someone, anyone.  
He knew he should've told Jace or Isabelle, _damn_ even Clary that he was going out, but he didn't and to his luck he was attacked by a pack of hydra demons. Were those things even supposed to move in packs? He couldn't remember.  
He remembered walking down the streets looking for something nice to eat when he saw them. He got out his seraph blade and started fighting with them. He killed one after one but there were too many even for him. The last one of the demons stabbed him with something through his abdomen right as he chopped its three heads off with one slash. He had tried to get to the Institute as fast as possible after that clutching his stomach tightly, not wanting to loose anymore blood.  
His vision was clouded with black dots and he thought about one word before he passed out in the middle of the hall. And that word was Magnus.

MAGNUS  
He sensed it even before he put a foot inside the Institute, something was terribly wrong. He ran and opened every single room screaming Alec's name. He could feel there was something wrong with the young shadowhunter he called his lover.  
He could feel it in the air, he could smell the particular smell of death and he thought he had never been more scared in his whole life.  
He turned the corner and his knees almost gave in at the sight. There he was, Alec, laying in the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.  
"Alexander!" He screamed before bolting towards him and crouching down besides him taking his arm with shaky hands and checking for pulse. Nothing.  
"No, no no _no_ you can't leave me here you can't you promised! God dammit Alexander wake up, wake up!" he checked again and his stomach flipped when he sensed a slow and weak pulse. He was alive, _he was alive_. He took Alec's shirt off and gasped at the wound. It was a huge slash in his stomach and he couldn't believe he wasn't dead yet. He thanked any God that was up there for that.  
He started working in healing him and didn't even care that he was starting to feel exhausted. Healing this sort of injuries took a lot of energy even from him.  
The wound was just a fine, red scar. He got out a relieved breath just before he passed out on top of Alec's bare chest.

ALEC  
Ouch. That was the first thing he thought when he started to come back to his senses. He could barely remember anything that happened last night, just nearly getting killed by a hydra demon and passing out on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He didn't even try to see what was that that was lying on his stomach...wait, _what_? He opened his eyes to find a mop of glitter covered black hair resting in his bare stomach. Alec forgot all about the pain he was feeling.  
"Magnus!" he shrieked sitting up quickly ignoring the pang of pain he felt.  
"Fuck Magnus open your eyes!" he screamed right before a hand flew to cover his mouth.  
"Alexander would you stop that? I have a killer headache right now" Magnus mumbled sleepily.  
Alec felt an immense relief as the warlock spoke but that was soon replaced by anger.  
"If I could stop that? IF I COULD STOP THAT!? Shit Magnus I thought something had happened to you!" Alec screamed angrily at him standing up as Magnus mirrored his actions.  
"_You_ thought something had happened to _me_?" Magnus laughed bitterly "_I_ was the one who found _you_ on the floor bleeding to death! I thought you were dead! So do not go telling me that I was the one who scared YOU!"  
Alec looked down blushing thinking about how he would've felt if he was in Magnus position.  
"You're right...I'm so sorry for scaring you like that" he said in a low voice with his head down.  
"You stupid nephilim" he said and grabbed Alec's head before kissing him passionately. Alec smiled into the kiss and melted into the warlock's arms.  
They stayed like that until they felt the need to breathe, unfortunately.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again Alexander Lightwood" he said hugging him tightly.  
"I won't"


End file.
